Never Go Back
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: I'm lost, and I can't never go back home–Never go back by Evanescence. Bukan maksudnya untuk menyiksanya. Tetapi karena ia menyayangi kakaknya, tak mau kehilangan sosok kakak tersayangnya dan sangat mencintai kakak perempuan satu-satunya./"WALAUPUN TEMARI DALAM KEADAAN KOMA, TAK BERARTI BAHWA IA DALAM KEADAAN MATI!"/ Mind To RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Warnings:****Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, alur berantakan and etc**

**Happy reading minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEVER GO BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Everything is so dark_

_And I know, there's something wrong _

_But I can't turn the light on_

_._

Gaara terdiam di bangku nya, menatap semu pada kakaknya tercinta yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit Internasional di Suna. Ia menatap alat-alat yang menempel pada tubuh kakaknya, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menopang hidup sang kakak. Tak ada cara lain, meskipun Gaara sudah memanggil sang ahli medis; Tsunade Senju yang memang terkenal dengan ilmu medisnya, tetap saja, Tsunade bilang Temari masih harus menjalani masa-masa koma-nya.

Wajahnya yang datar memang seperti tak menampakkan layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi hatinya hancur, rapuh dan kesedihannya tak dapat ia pungkiri. Ia seorang yang merasakan hal ini, ataupun mungkin Kankuro juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi jujur saja, Gaara baru mengkhawatirkan sosok kedua dalam hidupnya, yaitu kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Gaara masih memakai jubah jas kerja-nya dan masih menatap sang kakak tercinta dengan alat oksigen yang menempel di hidungnya.

Memang Gaara selalu rutin mengunjungi Temari seperti saat ini, bahkan Gaara rela tidur di ranjang sang kakak untuk menemani sang kakak di ruangan itu. Ia serahkan sepenuhnya jabatannya sebagai pemilik Sabaku _Corps_ pada Kankuro. Selama ini, ia hanya butuh kesadaran sang kakak; Temari.

"Bodoh, yang kau lakukan dua minggu lalu itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lihat dari dirimu. Kemana pemikiran panjangmu, Temari?"

Gaara masih merutuki kebodohan sang kakak yang memang membuat sang kakak dalam keadaan koma atau bisa disebut berada di ambang kematian.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu bercat putih itu dan menyuruh seseorang tersebut masuk. Itu Shikamaru, sahabat karib Temari. Pemuda Nara itu rela mengunjungi Temari satu minggu sekali dan Shikamaru pun berasal dari negara tetangga. Jadi, sudah semestinya Shikamaru memakai pesawat untuk datang ke Suna guna untuk menemui sang kekasih.

"Hai Gaara." Sapa Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Gaara. Gaara melihat sebuket bunga yang berada dalam genggaman Shikamaru dan juga beberapa kantung dengan model yang _elite_.

Shikamaru menuju ranjang Temari yang masih mengatupkan kedua bola matanya dan masih belum ada perkembangan lagi.

"Masih seperti sebelumnya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Shikamaru terduduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Akankah masih ada kesempatan untukku bertemu Temari?"

_Kau mencintai Temari melebihi cinta Itachi pada Temari._

_Kau memang belum mengetahui hal sebenarnya perasaan Temari padamu._

_Temari hanya mencintai Itachi seorang._

Gaara paham betul dengan perasaan Shikamaru yang sesungguhnya pada Temari. Tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkan cinta Shikamaru pada Temari, tetapi Gaara sangat bahagia jika kelak Temari akan menjalin kasih dengan Shikamaru.

Tapi apa daya, takdir memisahkan mereka.

Gaara masih tak bisa berbicara apa-apa selain diam. Ah ada satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Gaara.

"Sudah makan siang?"

Nada yang dilontarkan Gaara memang tertangkap oleh telinga Shikamaru yang terdengar sebagai pertanyaan yang ditujukkan oleh dirinya. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan yang masih tertangkap oleh sudut mata hijau _tosca_ Gaara.

"Kita cari udara segar."

Shikamaru dan Gaara akhirnya bangkit dan beriat mengisi kekosongan perut mereka.

Sejenak, Shikamaru mencium pelan kening Temari yang memang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Mengelus pelan pipi putih pucatnya dan berharap Temari membalas sentuhannya itu. Menggenggam sesaat tangan dingin Temari.

"_Wait for me, Temari_. Kau harus bangun saat aku kembali kesini. Mengerti?"

Gaara melihat hal yang begitu menyakitkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia juga merasakan hal yang dirasakan Shikamaru; merasakan kehilangan yang sangat mendalam. Satu tetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Gaara cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Gaara bukanlah orang yang berhati keras.

#

#

_In that split second change_

_When you knew we could'nt hold on_

_I realized, I lived to love you_

_._

Gaara dan Shikamaru memakan makanan siang mereka dengan tiada nafsu dan rasa yang hambar. Entah kenapa bagi Gaara hal ini sudah biasa karena semenjak koma-nya Temari, nafsu makannya kini menguap entah kemana.

"Gaara.."

Perhatian Gaara kini terpusat penuh terhadap lawan bicaranya.

"Temari sangat mencintainya kan?"

Gaara mengerti apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru. Ada sebersit kekesalan dan keputusasaan yang terdengar dari nada bicara Shikamaru.

"Apakah aku akan dapat menggantikan Itachi ketika Temari bangun?"

Gaara masih belum mampu menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia takut jika salah kata yang terucap, semua masalah akan kembali menjadi dari titik awal dan semakin besar. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sup miso dan mencoba mengaduk nya tanpa memakannya.

"Entahlah."

Hidup memang sulit untuk diterima, tetapi inilah kenyataannya. Shikamaru harus mengakui bahwa dirinya bukanlah pria yang dicintai oleh Temari. Tetapi ini bukan akhir dari segalanya karena ia merasakan keyakinan bahwa Temari akan dapat menerimanya.

"Kenapa lelaki bajingan itu masih saja Temari harapkan? Dasar merepotkan." Kini Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya dan berharap semoga pikiran buruk ini menguap bersama asap rokoknya.

Memori Gaara berputar. Ia mengingat senyuman Temari yang indah menghiasi wajahnya, berganti menjadi kegalauan yang luar biasa, kemudian ia melihat Temari kala ia menangis dengan air mata yang tak bisa di hentikan lalu ia mengingat dimana ketika Temari mengiris urat nadinya dan jatuh terkulai lemah dengan hawa tubuh yang dingin dan pucat pasi.

Gaara kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu.

Gaara hanya dapat memahami perasaan Shikamaru lewat hatinya, tak bisa ia ucapkan dengan kata-kata. Gaara lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas _bill_.

"Aku duluan, ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan sesaat."

Shikamaru sudah mengetahui jalan pikiran pria bertato _Ai_ itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kepergian Gaara yang meninggalkannya di _café _Ginza ini sendirian. Tapi tak masalah, ia masih bisa ditemani batang-batang rokoknya dan ingatan Temari dalam benaknya.

"Kau bodoh Temari! Itachi bukan seseorang yang tepat untuk kau miliki.."

Shikamaru menghirup rokoknya untuk kesekian kali.

"..kau seharusnya sadar.."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan asap rokoknya dari mulutnya dengan santai.

"..aku ada disini.."

Shikamaru meletakkan batang rokoknya yang kini sudah mulai mencapai batas maksimalnya.

"..dan itu artinya, aku ditakdirkan hidup untuk mencintaimu."

#

#

_Save yourself, don't look back_

_Tearing us apart until it's all gone_

_The only world I've ever known sleeps_

_Beneath the waves_

_But I remember_

_._

"Aku pulang."

Didapatinya di ruang tamu megah itu hanya ada Kankuro yang sedang membaca Koran dan ditemani pelayan setia Kankuro; Baki. Perhatian kankuro kini terpusat pada sang adik yang pulang dengan raut wajah yang penuh kegalauan.

"Selamat datang,"

Gaara hanya mengangguk sesaat dan mulai menaiki anak tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Apa keadaannya masih seperti sebelumnya?"

Langkah Gaara terhenti. Gaara masih terdiam dan termenung dengan memegang erat pegangan tangga bercat emas itu,

Kankuro bangkit dari duduknya dan menyimpan korannya. Ia menuju kea rah Gaara yang mematung di anak tangga kedua.

"Kau masih mempertahankannya? Sudah ku bilang itu hanya sia-sia."

Tangan Gaara kini bergetar,

"Kau harus menerima takdir ini Gaara. Aku tahu, kau belum dapat menerima kepergiannya kan?"

Kankuro melihat banyaknya airmata yang menetes membasahi lantai bercorak kotak itu.

"Bagaimana–"

Perkataan Kankuro menggantung ketika Gaara berbalik dan menampakkan wajahnya yang rapuh dan berurai airmata. Kankuro baru melihat adiknya yang biasanya selalu menerima keadaan apapun dengan ketegaran yang dimilikinya, tapi sepertinya kini runtuh.

"WALAUPUN TEMARI DALAM KEADAAN KOMA, TAK BERARTI BAHWA IA DALAM KEADAAN MATI! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL APAPUN YANG DAPAT MEMBANGUNKAN TEMARI, AKU AKAN TETAP MENUNGGUNYA SAMPAI IA BANGUN!"

Ucapan Gaara membuat Kankuro merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa cinta Gaara pada kakak perempuannya sangat besar sekali.

Kankuro melihat Gaara menuju atas dengan hati yang perih,

_Kau hanya akan membuat Temari menderita._

_Temari sudah mati._

_Dan kau masih belum merelakan kepergiannya?_

_#_

_#_

_I won't give up on you_

_I can feel you in my heart just show me the way_

_I don't belong here,_

_Alone_

_._

_I can't still see your face_

_Well it's burned into my mind_

_I die everytime _

_I close my eyes_

_You always there_

_._

"Gaara, kau tahu? Aku sangat senang hari ini."

"Hn?"

Gaara tahu pasti ada sesuatu hal yang baik terjadi pada hubungan kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Dari wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kebahagian, dan tak tampak sedikitpun kekecewaan atau kekesalan di wajah putih bersihnya itu.

"Itachi malam ini akan melamarku."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Tidak."

Temari langsung memeluk Gaara yang berada di meja kerjanya dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Gaara yang menerima kabar tersebut tentu saja senang menerimanya. Usia Temari kini menginjak 15 tahun dan sudah mapan untuk melaju ke pelaminan.

"Aku akan menunggunya."

.

.

"Kankuro, apa kau melihat Temari?"

"Entahlah, bukannya hari ini Temari pergi berkencan bersama Itachi?"

Ah ya. Gaara ingat mala mini adalah pelamaran Temari, seperti yag diceritakan Temari tadi siang di ruang kerja nya.

BRAK.

Keterkejutan nampak di wajah para pelayan Sabaku dan juga kedua Sabaku bersaudara yang memang sedang berada di ruang tamu. Itu Temari. Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Itu bukan wajah bahagia yang tadi sempat ia tunjukkan di siang di ruang kerja Gaara.

Temari menangis di ambang pintu dan langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Gaara dan Kankuro saling berpandangan dan sama-sama berusaha mengejar Temari.

"Temari, tunggu!"

Kankuro dan Gaara tentunya kalah cepat dari Temari yang berhasil masuk kamar dan mengunci rapat kamarnya. Terdengar suara isakan tangis yang sangat kuat dari kamar Temari.

"Temari, buka pintunya!"

Kankuro terus mengetuk pintu Temari dengan kasar dan setelah 5 menit berlalu, akhirnya Kankuro menyerah. Membiarkan Temari menangis di dalamnya.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Setidaknya berceritalah pada kami."

"Kankuro, biarkan dulu."

Gaara menengahi pembicaraan Kankuro yang terus berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Temari. Gaara yakin ini hanya sebatas pertengkaran kecil antara Temari dan Itachi. Mungkin karena Itachi tidak menepati waktu dan Temari menunggunya terlalu lama? Gaara akhirnya mengajak Kankuro untuk kembali menyantap makan malam.

"Jangan lupakan makan malammu, kak." Ujar Gaara lembut di sela-sela pintu.

Entah Temari mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas Gaara hanya memperingatkan kakak perempuannya itu tidak terlalu telat menyantap makan malam.

Gaara dan Kankuro akhirnya turun ke bawah dan menuju ruang makan. Namun berbeda dengan Gaara karena Gaara menyantap makan malam nya dengan perasaan hambar.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Gaara berusaha menghabiskan santapan malamnya dan tetap tak bisa. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan Kankuro yang masih menyantap hidangan makan malam itu. Gaara berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ia berusaha mengecek keadaan Temari saat ini.

Gaara membuka kenop pintu itu dan ternyata tidak terkunci.

Gaara membuka lebar pintu Temari dan menampakkan gelap di kamar Temari itu. Dinyalakannya lampu dan akhirnya suasana kamar Temari menjadi terang. Tapi tak ada Temari.

Gaara mencoba mencari Temari, jantungnya kini berdebar dengan cepat dan semakin keras. Perhatiannya terpusat pada kamar mandi Temari yang memang lampunya menyala.

Gaara berlari kearah kamar mandi itu dan membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat lantai kamar mandi tersebut berlumuran cairan merah pekat dan Temari? Temari terbujur kaku di depan _bathub _dengan darah mengalir di tangan kirinya dan di kanannya terlihat sebuah pisau tajam.

"TEMARI!"

Mata Temari sudah setengah terpejam bibirnya bergetar.

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Airmata kembali mengalir di pelupuk mata _darkgreen_ Temari.

"I-Itachi m-mem-bohongi k-ku.."

Gaara sangat terkejut. Segera mungkin ia langsung meopang tubu Temari keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke bawah tepatnya ke ruang keluarga.

"KANKUROU, BAKI, SIAPAPUN TOLONG PANGGILKAN _AMBULANCE _SECEPATNYA!"

Wajah semua pelayan Sabaku terkejut dan begitupun Kankuro ketika melihat Gaara yang memangku tubuh lemah Temari yang menyebabkan jas Gaara merah karena darah. Yang membuat mereka paling terkejut adalah ketika melihat badan Temari yang berlumuran darah dan keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai putih pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Sementara menunggu datangnya _ambulance _datang, Gaara menidurkan Temari ke sofa di ruang keluarga dan keadaannya kini sangat cemas sekali.

"G-garaa.."

"K-kan-kurou.."

Nafas Temari mulai terengah-engah.

"K-kalian,, mm-aukah m-men-dengar ceritaku?"

Gaara dan Kankurou mengangguk.

"I-Itachi me-mbohongiku. K-kami mem-punyai janji ber-te-mu di _café _Hiraiku t-tapi a-aku me-melihat I-tachi di _café _Villance be-bersama se-seorang wa-nita dan sa-at ku-lihat I-tachi se-sedang ber-cumbu de-dengan wa-nita i-itu.."

Walaupun tak terdengar jelas oleh Gaara dan Kankuro, ucapan Temari dapat dimengerti. Kankurou yang merasa tak terima kakaknya terdustai langsung menyambar telepon genggamnya dan terdengar dari tabiatnya, Kankuro menelpon Itachi.

"Ka-kankuro, ja-jangan memberi-tahu n-nya.."

Entah apa yang digunakan Temari tapi kini Kankuro menuruti perkataan Temari untuk tidak menghubungi Itachi. Kankuro kini berpikir jernih agar memberitahu Itachi dengan perkataan yang sopan.

_Ambulance _yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba.

Temari segera dibawa menuju rumah sakit internasional Suna.

.

.

"DASAR BAJINGAN! KAU MEMPERMAINKAN TEMARI!"

BUK.

Tanpa dapat mengotrol emosinya, Gaara melancarkan pukulannya tepat di perut Itachi dan membuat Itachi meringis kesakitan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Temari?"

Pukulan selanjutnya berusaha dilancarkan oleh Gaara tetapi terlalu cepat ditahan oleh Kankuro yang menahannya.

"Tak ada gunanya, Gaara. Biarkan saja Itachi pergi."

Itachi melihat kearah Kankuro. Walaupun Kankuro mengizinkannya untuk pergi, tetapi ada kilatan kemarahan yang luar biasa di mata Kankuro.

"Aku takkan pergi sebelum mengetahui apa yyang terjadi pada Temari."

"KAU TAK PERLU MENGETAHUINYA. TAK KAN BERGUNA DAN TAK KAN MENGUBAH SEGALANYA! PERGILAH. JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" Kini ucapan Kankuro semakin tegas dan meninggi dan membuat suaranya di koridor menggema.

.

.

Gaara terdiam di kursi yang disediakan di koridor bersama Kankuro dan Shikamaru.

Tsunade keluar dari ruang perawatan dan ditemukannya Gaara dan Shikamaru yang masih teermenung dan Kankurou yang tampaknya sudah terlalu lelah dan memejamkan matanya sambil terduduk.

"Gaara? Ikut aku."

Gaara mengikuti arah Tsunade berjalan dan menuju ruangannya.

.

.

"Darah Temari terlalu banyak terkuras."

.

.

"Golongan darah Temari adalah warisan dari nona Karura dan sangat jarang ditemukan di dunia ini yaitu Parabombay."

.

.

"Sangat sulit untuk menemukannya."

.

.

"10% Temari akan hidup dan itupun jika ia memakai alat bantu."

.

.

DEG.

Gaara terbangun dengan keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi itu, _déjà vu_ dan bahkan hal ini sangat jelas-jelas sangat pernah dialaminya.

Airmata yang mengering masih ada di sela-sela pipinya.

Segera mungkin, Gaara langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membiarkan kesedihannya mengalir dengan _shower _yang ia gunakan. Ia merenung sekejap. Gaara masih belum menerima keadaan sang kakak yang kini masih koma.

Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan kimono berwarna merah melilit tubuhnya. Ia kemudian segera berganti baju dengan memakaikan jas pada tubuhnya.

Gaara memacu mobilnya ke arah jalanan ramai di Konoha dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan bangunan mewah yang banyak dikunjungi orang-orang ketika hari minggu ini.

Gereja.

Gaara menatap bangunan itu sebentar dan kemudian keluar dari mobilnya, berjalanan dengan santai kedalam gereja itu. Di dapatinya hanya ada beberapa orang ditambah pastur disana yang tampaknya sedang berdo'a.

Sang Pastur menatap kearah Gaara yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu gereja dan tersenyum lalu menyuruhnya masuk. Meskipun dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh, Gaara mengerti apa yang diisyaratkan sang Pastur.

Gaara duduk di antara barisan bangku-bangku panjang kedua yang biasa digunakan orang-orang ketika menuju gereja. Gaara mulai mengatupkan kedua bola matanya. Kedua tangannya ia dekapkan di depan dadanya.

_Tuhan, bantulah kakakku untuk bangun._

_Aku tak mau melihatnya sendirian disana._

_Aku tak mau ia kehilangan semua hal yang sangat dicintainya._

_Aku tak mau membiarkannya tersesat disana,_

_Tuhan, berilah dia jalan._

Gaara kembali membuka matanya dan membiarkan tangannya kini begelantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Para jemaat yag semula tadi berdoa kini berkurang, mungkin mereka sudah pulang mendahului Gaara yang terlalu khusyuk berdo'a.

Sang Pastur yang melihat kegalauan pada diri Gaara langsung menuju kearahnya dan memberikan senyuman yang hangat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nak?"

Gaara memang agak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Pastur tepat di depannya. Ia hanya berusaha tetap tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu. Kau memang selalu menampakkan wajah datarmu pada semua orang. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menebak apa isi hatimu, tapi aku bisa. Kau seperti, kehilangan?"

Sang Pastur bertanya dengan keyakinan yang nampak dari nada bicaranya. Kata hati Gaara kini menyuruhnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Pastur itu dengan jujur dan kata hatinya menuruhnya bahwa lebih baik ia bercerita pada sang Pastur.

"Kau benar."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, nak? Coba jelaskan."

Gaara menatap datar pada sang Pastur dan memulai ceritanya.

"Aku berharap pada Tuhan agar kakakku untuk bangun."

Gaara berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi aku merasakan kehilangan yang sangat mendalam, sama seperti saat aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku. Aku menginginkan Temari bangun seperti semula. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan seperti tak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Temari lagi? Tuhan memang tak adil!"

Sang Pastur menepuk pelan bahu Gaara yang bergetar kuat karena tangisannya.

"Tuhan akan adil, hanya saja kau tidak membutuhkan keadilan Tuhan saat ini."

Gaara terdiam. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Kau harus berusaha membiarkan kakakkmu tiada."

DEG.

"Aku rasa kau hanya menyiksanya."

Gaara teringat kembali perkataan Kankurou.

Dan memori tentang senyuman Temari, tangisan Temari, wajah pucat Temari kembali berputar di otaknya.

Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia harus mengikuti perkataan sang Pastur.

#

#

_All across the oceans_

_We're calling, calling_

_Are you there?_

_Nothing left for me 'till I'll find you_

_Because it all gone_

.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas di koridor rumah sakit internasional Suna.

Gaara akhirnya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk berusaha melepas Temari.

Dan kini, ia akan meminta Tsunade untuk mencabut semua peralatan yang menopang kehidupan Temari.

Gaara menuju ruangan perawatan Temari dan ternyata kini tidak hanya ada dirinya disana. Nona Tsunade,Kankuro, Shikamaru dan teman-teman Temari yang sangat ia kenal ada di ruangan Temari. Mereka semua menangis dan ketika melihat kehadiran Gaara, perhatian semuanya terfokus pada Gaara,

Kankuro berjalan menuju Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Gaara,"

Tangan Gaara bergetar hebat.

Airmatanya mulai menyusuri di pipi putih mulusnya.

Gaara menangis dalam diam.

Shikamaru yang menangis kini mendatangi sosok Sabaku Gaara yang mulai terisak.

"Penantianku sia-sia, Gaara." Senyum pahit muncul di wajah tampan Shikamaru. Shikamaru berusaha memopang tubuh Gaara menuju ranjang Temari.

Dan dilihatnya adalah seorang Temari dengan cantiknya tertidur dengan damai tanpa adanya peralatan penopang hidupnya yang menempel disana-sini. Gaara mencoba menyentuh kulitnya dan terasa sangat dingin.

Dengan bergetar, Gaara mencium kening kakaknya dan airmatanya sempat terjatuh di pipi Temari.

"Temari.."

Gaara mulai menangis meraung di dalam ruangan Temari.

#

#

_I'm lost_

_And I can't never go back home_

_._

Gaara masih terdiam di depan batu nisan Temari.

Terakhir kali ia dapat merasakan dinginnya tubuh Temari ketika Temari berada di rumah sakit internasional Suna, tempat terakhir baginya bertemu dengan Temari. Rasanya, sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan nisan Temari.

Gaara melihat tepat di depannya, Itachi Uchiha hadir dalam pemakaman Temari.

Semua orang yang mengenal Temari hadir di pemakaman ini.

"Gaara.."

Gaara masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya walaupun ia tahu ada yang memanggilnya.

"Mungkin, Temari takkan pernah menjadi milikku. Tapi walaupun sudah berbeda alam, Temari akan tetap bersama kita."

Gaara mendengar sekilas perkataan seseoang yang berada disebelahnya.

Itu Shikamaru.

Dan Shikamaru berkata dengan sebenarnya.

"Kau benar."

_Seharusnya, aku tak membiarkanmu terus menderita dalam rangkaian-rangkain peralatan yang menempel di tubuhmu itu._

_Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu egois untuk membiarkanmu hidup._

_Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku kini merasa terbebas dari hal-hal yang sangat merepotkan._

_Apakah inilah yang dinamakan kekuasaan Tuhan?_

#

#

**END**

Author's Note: Hai bertemu lagi denganku di fic bertema family dan lagu Never Go Back dari Evanescence ini adalah nyanyian jiwa dari Temari. Oh ya, maafkan aku untuk pecinta ShikaTema karena mereka akhirnya gak jadian. Dan soal golongan darah parabombay, itu adalah golongan darah yang memang jarang ada di dunia. Kondisinya seperti golongan darah O. Supaya lebih jelas, search saja ya minna. Dan tentang fic ini, aku menulisnya dg sepenuh hati sampai akhirnya aku bisa menangis padahal ini fic ku sendiri :D Anywaay, gak ada yang banyak ingin aku omongkan so, Please RnR?

Best Regards,

Yusvira


End file.
